Deception Lasts Three Months
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Hermione has just had Hugo,but is near her death.Ron doesn't want her to leave, but his begging is hypocratical because he feels guilty for what he did.Will ron be able to fix things before the 3 months is up? please read and review!
1. Prologue

1A\n: ok, hope ya'll enjoy! Please read and review so you can let me know if ya did.

Ron Weasley sighed, he was so scared. He grabbed Hermione's hand. She looked so frail, and sick lying on that hospital bed, and Ron understood it was true that tonight could be her last night. But he needed her. He needed her so horribly. They had just had Hugo, her blood was so low, and her blood pressure was dwindling. They healers had said she could pass at any moment. 5 year old Rose had already come to kiss and talk to her mother, she understood, Ron knew, because everything she said was heartfelt. He kissed Hermione's hand quickly, he loved her so much.

"Mione' please try to wake up? We need you. The baby needs you, and your little girl. Hermione I can't do this without you I'm so scared, please! Wake up!" But she did not stir.

"Mi' you're the love of my life you know that....and I will do everything I can to love these kids but I really would rather you be here so please don't leave me." A thin healer came walking through the double doors. She had told Ron earlier to talk to his wife, and tell her what he had done. Though, he hadn't and now the healer's mystified gaze ruled over him.

"This is not a matter of Life and Death, Mr. Weasley....it is more so a test. We do not deceive the ones we love and if we do in return we are tested that we really love them. Your sin is what has brought you to this point. You have three months to make it right, or that day your wife won't last the night." She disappeared and Ron let out a long-held breath. He didn't know how to make things right.

**A\N: A LITTLE CONFUSING? WELP, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO WHAT RON DID, AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING. P.S: I AM A TOTAL RON\HERMIONE SHIPPER, BUT THIS STORY GOES A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY. (THAT WAS A HINT) :)) ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO, THIS IS MY FOURTH STORY THAT (IF U GUYS LIKE IT) I WILL BE UPDATING AS REVIEWS COME IN, THAT'S A LITTLE STRESSFUL. :) SO, THIS STORY, LOVING THESE KIDS, SAME THINGS OVER, AND WHAT YOU CAN'T CHANGE HAUNTS YOU FOREVER MORE, WILL CONTINUE TO BE UPDATED REGULARLY, BUT IT MIGHT BE MORE OF A EACH STORY GETS UPDATED ON A CERTAIN DAY, OR HOUR KINDA THING. ANYWAY, REVIEW, AND WE'LL GO FROM THERE! THANKS AGAIN. **


	2. Who to Tell

1

Walking down the dew filled lane made him think. How could I have done something like this? Rose walked with him hand-in-hand and after a few moments of silence asked, "are you thinking?"

"Yes, Rosie, I'm thinking." Rose looked up at him, eyebrows raised in a joking manner.

"About?" Ron tried to smile.

"Your mother."

"My mother." she repeated. Ron nodded.

"I hope Mum wakes up soon...I know you miss her Daddy."

"Don't you miss her too?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, but...I have you...Mum doesn't have you or me." Ron nodded, he understood how she was thinking...she though her mother was actually aware of the fact she didn't have her husband or children.

"Hugo is a cute baby anyway, Mum will really be happy when she sees him."

"Yeah..c'mon, here's your uncle's house." Harry opened the door quickly, beckoning his niece inside, he smiled up at Ron.

"How is she mate?"

"She's alive." harry nodded.

"I'm gonna drop by later." Ron nodded back.

"Well, I'll be back around 7...sorry its such short notice."

"Its fine, mate. You know we're here for you whenever you need us."

"Yeah I know." harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and looked at him.

"Ron, don't dwell on what happened. Tell her your sorry?"

"Tell who? I can't tell Hermione." Harry looked like he was giving the hardest talk of his life...but he also knew when he went inside he didn't need to feel guilty about being around his wife.

"Then tell Jodie."

a\n: Jodie is a made up character of mine. It would've been Lavendar but that was too original. Anyway, now you know what Ron did?????????? (I don't usually like these kind of fics, I'm a big Hermione\Ron, but I just am experimenting. Enjoy! And please review!


	3. Jodie

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter, p.s: all of my stories were updated yesterday, and I have a new Final Destination one, please review and check em' out! Thanks

he knocked on the door three times, waiting for the blonde behind it to open up. Soon, she did, and Ron was standing face to face with the woman he most dreaded to see. He couldn't believe he had made this much of a mess. He knew he would kill Harry if he ever did this to Ginny, Harry had every right to kill him, because he was like a brother to Hermione, but instead he vouched to be there for his best mate.

"Ron!" She yelled, clearly ecstatic.

"Hi, Jodie." He said back quietly. She hugged him tightly, but he just stood there stiffly.

"Jodie, I can't come in, I just needed to tell you..." he took in a deep breath.

"See, my wife just had our second baby...and we don't know if she's going to make it...and I've felt so guilty for doing all of this...I'm sorry but, I can't see you again." She took in a deep breath..

"Ron...I knew that would happen sooner or later...the conscious...I feel the same way now with my husband." Ron took a step back.

"You..have a husband?! And you didn't say anything? Why didn't you say anything...the first time I was with you I told you I needed to leave because of my wife you knew I had a family and you didn't bother to tell me about yours!?" She had tears now and replied quietly, as she tugged on his shirt front, "Ron, I loved you....I didn't want to tell you because, I felt it would be different....my husband isn't...like you. He goes out every night for a taste of what we did but its out of nothing. Not a love that I had for you...but the thing is, you warned me, you couldn't do this...he doesn't have any respect even though he's doing something so un-man, like." Ron just nodded, he felt sorry, but he had nothing for her the way she did him.

"Jodie, I'm sorry...but my wife could die and...I don't mean to sound harsh, she means more to me than what we did, does." Jodie nodded.

"Ok then. You go home to her...she's very lucky."

"Not right now, no." Ron looked back at her and she smiled.

"Ron...when your telling her what happened...blame it on me, tell her you were helping me with my problems, and I did everything..you like your Whiskey sometimes...tell her it just happened, and you had nothing to do with it."

"Thanks." He said quietly, as he continued down the rode away from her house and back to the hospital..with his wife..where he belonged.


	4. Will You Have Me?

1

"Hermione I really miss you....Hugo is such a good baby. I think he knows...." Ron shrugged off everything that had been angering and bothering him and just focused on his wife. He kissed her so much and all he wanted to do was make things right with her. When he turned back though, her eyes were bearing into his. She looked even more hurt then she was...and her pallid complection was showing vividly.

"Ron I already know. I suspected..anyway." Ron gulped.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I mean, I can't say that with any more sincerity I love you. I want our family and this baby. I already talked to...well it doesn't matter. All I want is you I love you I need you." Hermione looked him in the eyes...she was always so intuitive.

"Then tell me why, Ronald, you did it?" Ron looked down.

"Hermione...I don't know. It so stupid and....I was nervous about Hugo coming. I barely knew how to handle Rose and now we were having another baby. I love him don't get me wrong...but it was horrifying at first. I needed to get away but I fell prey to the wrong vacation...for the use of a metaphor. Hermione, I love you. I would never again do anything like that.....I'm so sorry I can't even think about it anymore..I love you! You're the only one I love, and care for and need and want and want to be with and..everything else! My children are yours. My secrets and my family is shared with you.I gave you everything really! My first everything was shared with you! My first good garde, my first break-down, my first near death experience, our wedding night...my first child and second. Hermione your more than the love of my life you're my soul mate and...you're my best friend." Hermione was crying now.

"Ron...its so hard to not want to just melt into you right now....but you don't have my trust again...you won't have that back for a long time." Ron nodded and looked at the ground then up at his wife....she was alive and he was hurting her, he hurt himself too.

"Then, Hermione..will you have me back?"

a\n: dun dun dun....lol hope you enjoyed. Hugo was just born so its not like I'll ruin their marriage....don't freak heehee, I could never do that. My parents are divorced and so in this fic, everything is going to be as close to mended as possible. Thanks for reading and please review


	5. Up hill

"Ron, I love you too, and after hearing that, your obviously sorry. Ron, we have children, I can't ignore the fact I need you.....you can never do something like this again, weakness is not an excuse, Ronald."

"I understand, I'll never do it again, My."

"Ron I do love you so much...you realize you really blew my trust?"

"I understand, but believe me you'll gain it back."

"I better. I believe that you will, Ron. Now, please let me sleep, ok?"

"Ok.....and, My?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I'm sorry....i really am."

"Your forgiven."

"Yeah know, your so amazing Hermione." he smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm glad your my wife." it was a beautiful moment of intimacy between the two, and Hermione gave into the kiss like ice melting into fire. Ron had a lot to work for....but his wife had made it quite clear that after that kiss, with his commitment, everything could only go up hill.

a\n: I know, the shortest of the short!!!!!! ahh!!! but I promise the next chapter will be better! Haha.


	6. Can't Talk

Ron woke up quickly and turned over on the couch....it had only be a dream...and a lie of a dream too......Ron knew it wouldn't really be that easy with Hermione. He looked at his watch, it was only ten O'clock, still enough time to go see if Hermione was awake. Pulling on his cloak, he apparated to St. Mungos.

"Mr. Weasley good evening." The welcome with said, Ron just nodded and walked to Hermione's room. Opening the door, he drew in a deep breath. Jodie was in the room talking to Hermione...and Hermione threw daggers at Ron's face with her icy eyes. She looked so tough, so annoyed, so angry.....yet so...hurt. Ron walked over to the bed and tried to take Hugo from her but she pulled her arms away.

"Get away from me Ron, I don't want you here I can take care of the baby just fine on my own, just leave!"

"Mi...i don't know what to say, I..I'm so sorry..i don't know why I did that..i was just scared I thought I was gonna lose you, and then I felt even worse and I was just scared with the new baby coming and everything was piling in on me and...."

"And you decided to be a jerk about it!?" Hermione added.

"I don't want your apology Ron, just leave." he walked to the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to say anything else on the matter now, but he then turned around....he knew this was a horrible thing to throw back at Hermione, but she needed to understand.

"I bet you'd be pretty screwed up if your mother had just died too Hermione......i was going through a really rough time, and I'm honestly sorry....your not making things easier I love you, and I wanna talk...I'm not leaving you or these kids..so there's either gonna be a whole lot of fighting or some really good conversation in the next few days."

"Ron, you would never."

"I would never what?" He replied, his face red.

"Take our kids."

"Hermione, I never said that....we need to talk though....but I cam tell its not going to be now.....goodnight." with that, he left, feeling very sorry he wasn't even man enough to have said I love you.....he was honestly sorry for what he had done...he hadn't necessarily enjoyed it anyways...and he loved Hermione...but in do time, he prayed she would understand that.

a\n: hope you enjoyed. Ilane, I know you said the last chapter was very weak and I understand why. Hope you enjoy this one! Gimme reviews!


	7. The Love Dare

1

"No! I want my kids!"

"You said you'd never take them Ron!"

"Well if your gonna go on and on asking for a divorce my kids are the last thing I can fight for!"

"I'm their mother!"

"That's racist Hermione, that's not fair. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't take care of my kids the right way."

"Ron! Just stop it! Now!"

"I'm done, Hermione...I can't fight with you either......is this really what you want? Divorce and fighting over the two kids we have? We love each other."

"Ron, I do love you....but right now, I can't even tell you how I feel...Ron I can't even be in the same room with you right now." she walked out of the room with Hugo on her hip..this is what the last two months had been like..fighting..there was only one more month...Ron knew he needed to do something.

He couldn't leave this marriage burn.....and so he did what his wife always did...he went to the bookstore. Hermione didn't know where he went, but assuming he wouldn't be home, she let herself burst into tears in the confident of their bedroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_the first part of this dare is fairly simple. _

_Although love is communicated in a number_

_of ways, our words often reflect the conditions_

_of our heart, for the next day, resolve to_

_demonstrate patience and to say nothing _

_negative to your spouse at all. If the temptation_

_arises, choose to say nothing at all. Its better_

_to hold your tongue, than to say something_

_you'll regret. _

Ron sighed as he read the first challenge...it was called, 'The Love Dare,' and he thought it was the only thing he could do. He knew he didn't have much left in him..he didn't want to fight with Hermione anymore...but Lord knew he would do anything to fight for her.

A\n: The italicized words were from The Love Dare book, it's a Christian book with 40 challenges (one a day) to mend or help your marriage. I thought it was a good idea for this story, I wanted to start a story with it anyway, so I'm adding it in here, hope you enjoyed. Also, the book was used in he movie FireProof, I highly recommend the book and movie. Though, when your like me and your parents are divorced, it's a little harder too swallow...though its good for any relationship....and I hope I do this story justice with using the book and Bible verses in it as a guide,..and my own experiences for the fighting part of the story. Like I said, I'm exploring a lot of things for this story, and I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I really am working hard on all of my stories at the moment. Ideas have just been coming to me like crazy and I'm excited ti update all of my stories now!

God Bless, Till next time. Fd-hp-ECluvr (Sarah)

3


	8. Again

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as Ron walked in. he opened his mouth then shut it quickly. Walking into the living room he sighed and threw his stuff down.

"Daddy!" rose yelled as she hopped up on her father. Ron smiled.

"Hi princess.."

"how was your day, Daddy?"

"It was Ok..how about you?"

"Not great,...i haven't seen you all day."

"Aww, I'm sorry pumpkin..i had to get something t the store."

"Oh, OK." she said as Ron let her down and she walked back to her room. Hermione came out and sighed.

"Really? Lying to her now? You had to get something at the store? Ron, you know you were out doing it with whoever your with now."

"I wasn't, Hermione...cross my heart." Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Well then, I hope to not see you on the floor tomorrow." she walked back into the kitchen and Ron sighed as he grabbed his stuff and left. Just for the night...to the only other place he could call home...

"Dad, I don't know what to do..i bought the stupid book, I did the stupid dare, now she's yelling at me worse, and I don't say anything and we're still fighting." Arthur sighed.

"Ron, I don't know what to tell you.....your both going through a ruff patch Ron..she just had a baby. You just lost your mother....you both need to work this out."

"I guess your right, its just so hard..she doesn't understand."

"I think she understand plenty, Ron...your just not trying."

"Dad, don't get mind bending....i don't need a therapist I just need my father right now." Ron said angrily, and Arthur smiled.

'I know son.." he looked down on him.

"I know."

"Dad, I love her...and I did wrong, but she won't accept that."

"Well you'll have to give her time, Ron....time is the key..show her you love her."

"I'm trying."

"Well good...just keep at it, I don't know what you'll get out of her if you don't show her extra hard you need her though." Ron nodded. He loved Hermione, but their marriage needed to be filled with a little more love too. He knew Hermione was at her screaming stage..but when she wad finished. He'd be there to finish this fight.....he knew they'd pull through...it might just take a tad longer because it was Hermione.....and he meant no offense to his wife by that....he sighed to himself as he thought.

'great now I have to do the same dare over tomorrow, I just insulted her.'

a\n: haha I had to end it funny.....Ilane, I know I owe you a dollar now! Haha, please review!!!!!!


	9. Weekend

"Mi..please don't do this...please?" Ron begged as Hermione grabbed her purse.

"No, Ron...come on....we are going now."

"Hermione...no..why do we have to do it this way?"

"Because Ron..because......i can't live with you right now and I need closer."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Your children are in your wife's hands right now."

"I need my kids...I need them or joint custody or something." Ron replied, tears threatening to spill over from his red eyes. The judged looked down at him then over to Hermione and sighed.

"Would you be happy with weekends, Mr. Weasley?"

"Tremendously."

"OK....i hereby grant joint custody to Both Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ronald...you having weekends, and Hermione...primary custody." the nodded.

"Alright then, meeting adjourned!" the judge yelled and the meeting was dismissed. Ron and Hermione walked out, barely glancing at each other, and Ron apparated quickly to the burrow...where he hoped he could stay for the while Hermione and himself were apart

a\n: super short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ugh, I'm having problems with my stories!!!!!!! lol hope you enjoyed anyway though! Any ideas?


	10. Realization

1

"Ron...you need to go back home...it'll all work out." Ron stared at his father and sighed.

"Dad.....that's not the point and no it won't how do you know it will!?"

"Because the same thing happened with your mother and I...maybe a little less drastic but Ron....you need to fight for your children...or your not the child I raised anyway." Ron nodded and Arthur clapped him on the back then held him tight. Ron knew he needed to fight, but he had no idea where to even begin. Hermione was taking it to such drastic levels....he wanted his kids more than anything...but he realized then he wasn't showing it....and eh realized that was what Hermione was waiting for.....she was waiting for him to show he wanted the kids....and that was exactly what he was going to start to do...he was going to start to show the kids he needed them and he was going to show Hermione that not only did he need them, but that also he needed her. He had loved Hermione for awhile,. And if he gave up he knew he would only be heartbroken for the rets of his life. He loved the woman he came home to, and the family they had created. He hated the woman he had fallen prey to and had given into temptation with...and he hated that fact that something he regretted so much...could ruin a marriage and bond and family so amazing.

a\n: super short, but I'm on an updating kick today.....there are so many stories that have gotten behind and all of them are being updated..so bear with me, I'm trying to bring everything to the level it has to be on. New stories are coming for Spring and Summer so I need to catch up with these! Thanks for support1 please review and give any ideas! God bless!!!!


	11. Three

1

"Hermione....please just sign?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Ronald," she huffed impatiently. "This is stupid!"

"If I signed it to be nice then you can sign it to be nice!" Ron yelled. He was being his usual self...even though this whole divorce being mad thing was going on, he still thought it funny to sign so they were civil with each other...he had made the document himself.

"Ron...this is just ridiculous!"

"Hermione I don't think it is....I don't want a divorce so if you don't sign this then I won't sign the papers!" Hermione stared at him......she couldn't bring herself to sign it..if she signed that paper...he would sign for divorce....and she never really meant that.

"I knew it.....you don't want this either?" he asked lowering the paper.

"No....we have the kids and.....Ron I love you. Everything was so horrible though......I still can't believe you did something like that."

"Well...I don't want to believe it either but...it happened and I really want to forget about it....you're the only one I care about...you and my kids....and Hermione I was so scared you really wanted to leave."

"I thought you wanted to Ron."

"I would never leave...we all have moments....days....but I told you I will never cross my heart, pray to god never......do it again. You have my word for it...or else I can be struck down...." Ron had no time to finish saying anything further...Hermione had flung her arms around him.

"You-complete-git-Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled in between kisses.

"I hate you so much....." She added, kissing him fully on the mouth. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Mi..." he panted holding her off of him.

"Mione' I really love you......I can't fight with you anymore."

"Ron....I still don't think we should be together right now I...."

"I don't want to be away from you......bed and couch sure.....I'm not leaving you though and I will never make you think that again....I will never let anything happen again...unless its with you of course." Hermione nodded smiling slightly.

"Ron...I can't say I'm sorry......but I can't thank you enough you did."

"Your welcome and I know you can't but I can't than you enough for believing me.....I really love you Mi......you'd have to blind to think I felt the way I do about you about anyone else."

"Ron I feel the exact same way......." Hugo began crying just as they were about to kiss again and Ron abruptly ran to him. Hermione watched him from the doorframe and sighed. He was clueless.....obviously he was selfless....but Hermione still loved him in her heart and she figured things would just take awhile to get better. She needed time to think...it was her turn to think....and she knew in her mind she had nothing to worry about regarding her husband......considering it had been three months..and nothing else had happened.

"I love you, Hugo." Hermione wiped away a tear.

"I love _you_, Ron."

a\n: I know it came to a close a little abruptly and I'm sorry if it was suckish...personally, I liked it. I think it was a good place to stop and I also wanted to show how she still loved him(and he, her) but that things would be ruff...well they would take time anyway. Thanks so much for reading and please review...oh! And check out the new stories I am starting for the Spring time. I am so excited for the, 'new line-up' and I hope everyone enjoys the new stories I am starting. Here's the list.

**Baby Blues: just has to be finished. It's a final destination Ian\Erin story. **

**Love Unfolds: a new one about molly and Arthur**

**Songs: still being updated, songs I wrote about HP**

**Years and Memories Strewn: sequel to Loving these kids which is sequel to Pregnant at fourty Four**

**also: I am also doing one other story, I just haven't settled on the plot yet so that should be up shortly too! **Hope ya'll will check these out and please review! Thanks again for support on this story!!!! see ya at the other ones! =) GodBless


End file.
